Talk Dirty to Me
by Smutzilla
Summary: Esposito sends dirty message to Ryan by accident. Rated M for slash Esposito/Ryan
1. Ooops

**Here is another Castle fanfiction abot Ryan and Esposito. It is an independent story and has nothing to do with the other ones, tho I'm thinking about writing more chapters to this story. As mentioned before, english isn't my first language so Im sorry about the possible grammar errors etc. **

**Story is M-rated and contains slash Esposito/Ryan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I just like them and let them run wild in my imagination and now on my computer screen.**

* * *

><p>Detective Kevin Ryan was chilling on his couch after a hard day at work. It was kinda late and he should have been in bed trying to get some sleep but instead of that he was surfing through various tv-channels trying to find something even remotely interesting to watch. He didn't felt like sleeping just yet.<p>

"Damn, there is just too much cooking and reality shows" Ryan sighed to himself and was ready to give up and go to sleep. He was just about to get up and go to bed when his cellphone beeped. It was a message from his work partner Javier Esposito.

"I guess he can't sleep either" Ryan murmured to himself and opened the message.

Esposito:_ Hey sexy, I've been thinking of you and your smoking hot body aaalll day long. I really wish you were here so I could feel your naked skin and make you sweat and swear;) What are you wearing? _

Oh, wow. Ryan felt that his cheeks were burning and they were probably turning red. That was.. something. Ryan figured that Esposito must sent the message to his number by accident. Well, whatever the case was, Esposito was definetly waiting for an answer for his message. Ryan grinned and started typing.

Ryan: _I'm truly sorry if the thought of my naked smoking hot body has been haunting you all day long, I sure __didn't know you felt that towards me! And if you must know, I'm currently wearing my Calvin Klein boxers and a t-shirt._

Esposito's reply came quickly.

Esposito: _SHIT, I'm sorry bro, totally wrong number! I just can't get any sleep so I thought I should blow off some steam if you know what I mean.._

Ryan: _It's okay! And yeah, I know what you mean but does sexting really do the trick comparing to real action? _

Esposito: _It sounds like you have never tried sexting?!_

Ryan:_Sounds right. I've never done it. Have I missed much?_

It really was true. Sexting was something Ryan hadn't tried and he didn't understood what was all the fuss about. He preferred face-to-face action where he could actually touch the person he was with. Ryan's phone beeped.

Esposito: _Bro, you have misses SO much. You know that I'm not much of a reader and a writer but this type of "literature" I happen to enjoy very much ;) And it is so easy to do when you are lying in your bed! You just use your words to create a mood and basically just tell the other partner what you wanna do. Usually people use *-symbol to indicate what kind of action they are doing. I could write to you for example: you look really handsome there sitting on that couch and wearing only your boxers and t-shirt *comes and sits next to you*_

Ryan: _Okay, and I could reply something like: you aren't bad yourself either, especially with those muscles *feels your arm*_

Esposito:_ I'm glad you like my "big guns" ;) yeah you could write exactly that, you are a fast learner. Some like it straight to the point and some like it subtle._

Ryan:_ How do you like it Javier? *winks*_

Esposito:_ It depens, sometimes you don't have a lot of time and you make it quick and then sometimes you have all the time in the world to take it nice and slowly, both ways are good *runs fingers on your thigh*_

Ryan closed his eyes and imagined the situation so far. He had to admit that he started to see the appeal in sexting. But he was tired and wanted to get some sleep.

Ryan: _It is really late, I should be going to bed. And you too! *yawns*_

Esposito: _You know what, you are right, going to bed sounds really tempting. Let me help you to get ready for bed *takes off your t-shirt slowly and feels your sides with fingertips*_

Ryan's skin went all goose bumps, like Esposito had really undressed his shirt and touched him. Suddenly he didn't feel tired at all anymore.

Ryan: _That is very sweet of you, let me return the favor *takes your shirt off and rubs your back*_

Esposito: _That feels nice.. but I'm getting chilly just standing here in my boxers..*shivers*_

Ryan: _*wraps arms around you and hugs* is it better now?_

Esposito: _Little better.. your skin feels so amazing against mine *strokes your back*_

Ryan: _You feel amazing yourself, I really envy your abs *pulls away a bit and feels your abs*_

Esposito: _Ohh, that feels good, please don't stop..._

Ryan: _*feels around your abs and slowly leans down to give them little kisses and nibbles*_

Esposito: _Oh, you are really blowing my mind right now *shivers*_

Ryan: _I'm glad to hear that... let's see if there is something else I can blow.. *drops your boxers, pushes you back to the couch and comes sitting in the floor between your legs*_

Esposito: _*waits impatiently* you look really sexy down there _

Ryan: _*grabs your cock and starts sucking it hard*_

Esposito: _Ooooohhh, that feels so freaking amazing *grabs your hair gently*_

Ryan: _*keeps sucking and stroking* mmm, you taste good.._

Esposito: _Ohh, I feel I'm close, you sure have a way with your mouth.. *moans loudly for pleasure*_

Ryan: _Then what are you waiting for, come for me *sucks hard*_

Esposito: _As you wish.. oooohhhh *moans and explodes into your mouth*_

Ryan: _*swallows* well that was.. _

Suddenly Ryan was feeling all shy. He had just sexted with his partner and had gave him a blowjob! But he still had a massive erection in his boxers.

Esposito: _You did very good considering that this was your first time sexting ;) should I return the favour? _

At least Esposito didn't seemed to be shy or different in any way. But Ryan thought it was the best for now to leave the sexting at that. And he was tired. And he also had to deal the situation in his pants.

Ryan: _Thanks for the offer but I'm gonna hit the sack, have to be sharp for work tomorrow and you too!_

Esposito: _As you wish, I just have to deal with with one thing first and then I'm off to bed too. Goodnight Kevin and I'll see you at work ;)_

Ryan: _Goodnight, Javier. See you!_

Ryan read the whole conversation again and again while handling his erection and his orgasm felt way more better than usually. Ryan felt exhausted and thought that the upcoming workday could be quite interesting..


	2. You have mail!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>It was just another day in the precinct and Ryan was doing some paperwork at his workdesk. He had to admit that it had been an especially boring day so far. Boring days didn't happen that often in the job but today was one of the rare times.<p>

Ryan quickly turned and glanced towards Esposito who was also concentrating on doing some paperwork. It had been couple of weeks since the sexting situation and neither one of them hadn't brought it up. The next morning after the sexting Esposito had acted like usual with no mention about what had happen so Ryan acted the same way as well. Ryan just didn't had the courage to talk about the subject. And what was there to talk about, really?

Ryan sighed and heard that Esposito was typing quite fast. At least one of them was getting work done efficiently. Ryan himself had been stuck on the same sentence for a while now. Then Ryan's computer made a soft beeping sound to indicate that he had gotten a new email message. He clicked it open right away.

Esposito: _I'm sooo bored I'm afraid I will fall to sleep right here in my chair.. _

Ryan: _Aww, poor you. I'm bored too. But I bet you look really cute when you sleep! _

Esposito: _Haha, you obviously haven't seen.. or should I say, heard me sleeping... but I'm thinking it would be way more interesting to come next to you, grab your hand and steal you away to the mens room.._

Ryan felt jolt of pleasure hit his lower stomach and he was happy that he and Esposito didn't have direct eye contact from their desks. He didn't dare to look at his partner. This was no "sexting by accident". Ryan felt the mixture of pleasure and mild shock that Esposito was doing this at work! It was totally different to do it in the comfort of own house but in a workplace? With shaky fingers Ryan started to write an answer to his partner.

Ryan: _I don't know, that kinda sounds like kidnapping to me! Sure it would beat paperwork but are you sure this is the right place for this?_

Esposito: _Of course it's not the right place but you don't really have a choice here, bro. I have already kidnapped (as you want to call it) you inside mens room. I have locked the door and I'm pinning you under my body against the door and I won't let you go.._

Ryan had to close his eyes for a moment to imagine the situation... Esposito holding him under his body against the door. Oh, it sure was something... Then Ryan heard Esposito cough little and it managed to sound like his partner was saying "stop daydreaming and reply to me already". Ryan grinned and started typing.

Ryan: _Well I guess I don't have a choice then, I surrender. So now I'm here, between you and the door, all helpless and nowhere to go. What are you going to do?_

Ryan was sure that he heard Eposito inhaling sharply. Then he didn't type wor a while and when he started it sounded like he was typing and then erasing and typing and erasing. Like he couldn't make up his mind. Ryan actually tried to continue his paperwork but he just couldn't. He was eager to know what Esposito had in mind.. Finally Esposito replied.

Esposito: _I'm going to bend your neck to the side gently and move your clothing away so I can suck on your neck.. I'm gonna suck it so that it leaves a faint red mark on your pale skin. And while I'm doing that I'm gonna feel you around all over with my hands._

Ryan: _Oohh, I'm liking this so far.. Please continue, I'm all yours._

Esposito: _All mine, eh? In that case I'm going to run my lips from your neck to your chin to your cheek and finally to your lips and kiss you like you have never been kissed before. Same time I'm focusing my right to touch your crotch over your pants.._

Ryan had no problem anymore about sexting at work, he was enjoying himself too much and he was all in.

Ryan: _ Mmm, you are such a great kisser, Javier. Since you are down there, can you feel how hard I am for you?_

Esposito: _Oh yeah, I sure can feel your rock hard cock through your pants and I want to touch it. So I'm gonna do just that and undo your pants and drop them down with your boxers. I'm grabbing your hard cock and starting to stroke it slowly..._

Ryan: _Oooh, that feels amazing! Who could have known that such a tough guy has so soft hands.._

Esposito: _I'm glad to hear that you like my hands but now I'm kneeling in front of you and taking your cock into my mouth and sucking it sloooowly..._

Ryan: _Ooooohh, you make me moan, this is like some kind of torture!_

Esposito: _I sure enjoy hearing you moan, so I'm gonna pick up the pace and suck you faster and grabbing your balls gently with my free hand._

Ryan: _Oh okay, that does it, I'm so close to coming.. oohh._

Esposito: _Come for me, Ryan._

Ryan: _Mmmmmh, I'm coming in your mouth, it feels sooo good! _

Esposito: _It felt good for me too. Now I'm going to kiss you so that you know too what you taste like.._

Ryan was just starting to write a reply to Esposito when Beckett swooped in and startled Ryan. She told that they had caught a case and they all had to leave right now to the crime scene. That luckily crashed Ryan out of fantasy world real fast and he felt safe enough to get up behind his desk. He looked towards Esposito and it seemed that he had to took his time to get things under controll before he could get up. Ryan couldn't help but to grin, it was nice to know that he had that kinda effect on someone. He felt disappointed that he and Esposito couldn't wrap up things nicely but he had the feeling that this was to be continued..


	3. From words to action

"Come on boys, the presentation is about to start" Beckett hurried Ryan and Esposito.  
>"Do we really have to come?" Esposito whined "It's going to be boring as hell!"<br>Beckett didn't answered but she gave Esposito The Look that made any resistance pointless.  
>"Okay, okay" Esposito sighed and looked at Ryan who was already getting up behind his desk, he was such a boy scout.<br>"You coming?" Ryan asked.  
>"Yeah, just a minute, I'll catch up" Esposito replied and Ryan turned and started walking towards meeting room where the "borings as hell"-presentation was being held.<p>

It had been a week from their last email/sexting thing and as before, things were just like they always were. Neither of one had said anything. Ryan was well aware that it had been Esposito who had made the previous initiatives, so now Ryan was wondering that was it his turn to set something in motion? But the thought of that made Ryan so nervous that he decided that it was best just to concentrate on the presentation. He arrived to the meeting room and noticed that all the seats were already taken so he stayed and standed in the doorway.

The lights were just turned off when Ryan felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was a text message.

Esposito: _Do you happen to know that your ass looks amazing in those __jeans?_

Ryan couldn't help but smile and he noticed that he got this warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

Ryan: _I'm glad you enjoy the scenery but shouldn't you and your ass come here __and enjoy the presentation__?_

Esposito: _I'm happy to hear that you miss me already. I would very much like __to enjoy something allright._

Ryan frowned, what Esposito ment by that? The presentation sure was going to be boring, even Ryan knew that. Ryan was wondering what he should write back to Esposito when Ryan felt that his skin started to tingle all over. Then he felt Esposito's presence. Ryan hadn't heard his partner coming but now Ryan could feel Esposito standing behind him. Esposito was standing so close that Ryan could feel Esposito's breath on his neck. It made Ryan's skin tingle even more and he felt like all of his senses were on overdrive.

Ryan didn't turn towards Esposito and they both were silent. They just stood there like two guys who where watching the presentation. Except Ryan had no idea what the presentation was about. No idea whatsoever.

As the good guy Ryan was, he tried to concentrate on the presentation. He could understand about two sentences and then totally blanked when Esposito started to feel around Ryan's ass. Ryan almost jumped out of surprise but managed to contain it so he just twitched. Esposito stopped and slowly backed away a bit. Ryan figured that maybe Esposito thought that Ryan didn't wanted this because he reacted like that to his partners touch.

Ryan's head was a mess. It was totally different to send messages in the private of your own home or using email (even if it was on their workplace). But this was a big leap from words to action and not the mention the current situation! But Ryan's body wasn't listening to Ryan's head so he stepped back to Esposito as to show that he could keep going. Esposito slowly moved back to where he were and moved his hand back to Ryan's ass. This time Ryan was ready and didn't twitch. Esposito's moves were careful like he was still giving Ryan a chance to back out. Ryan leaned to Esposito showing that he wasn't going anywhere.

Esposito showed his appreciation by squeezing Ryan's ass gently. Ryan let out a silent moan. This was so much better than sexting. Though it would be better if they were somewhere private but Ryan realized that he was actually getting some kick out this semi-public situation, the risk of getting caught turned him on.

Esposito kept feeling around Ryan's ass and Ryan felt how pressure was building in his pants making them feel tight and uneasy. Then Esposito's hand started slowly moving to the part where Ryan needed it the most. Ryan held his breath untill Esposito reached his destination and slowly started rubbing Ryan's crotch. Ryan let out his breath and was overwhelmed how good Esposito's touch felt. Ryan quickly glanced around the meeting room but nobody was looking at their way and the person who held the presentation was sitting herself because some video was playing.

It seemed that Esposito had noticed the same cause he came even closer to Ryan so that there were no room left in between them. Esposito felt so warm against Ryan's back and Esposito's hand was doing wonders to him. Esposito was breathing heavily into Ryan's ear and it made Ryan feel even hornier.

Esposito kept rubbing Ryan harder and Ryan would never have thought that he could actually come without direct contact to his cock. But now he was about to be proven wrong because he felt like he was really close to the edge.

Then Ryan noticed that the presenter started to shift on her chair like the video was going to stop soon. Ryan started to panic and move away when Esposito wrapped his free arm tightly around Ryan's waistline. Esposito didn't allow Ryan to move just one bit. Then Esposito reached his head and bit Ryan's ear.

All the feelings of panic, lust, risk of getting caught, Esposito's hand and mouth got mixed up together and it drove Ryan over the edge making him come in his boxers with silent moans.

Ryan was still in aftershock when the presenter stood up to turn on the lights. By the time the lights were on, Esposito had quickly moved beside Ryan and was standing there with complete poker face. Ryan had to recover himself quickly because now the presentation was over and people started flowing out of the meeting room.

"So what did you thought?" Beckett asked Ryan and Esposito.  
>"It was.. sensational" Ryan managed to say and then excused himself to go the bathroom. He didn't dare to look at Esposito but oh, he was so going to pay for this..<p> 


	4. Payback is a bitch

It was few days later from the "sticky situation" in which Esposito had made Ryan come into his pants. Since then Ryan had been planning his payback and he was just waiting for a perfect opportunity. Though it had been amazing what Esposito had done to him, coming into boxers was actually uncomfortable and really messy to clean up! Now Ryan was wiser and he kept a pair of clean boxers in his locker – just in case.

Like before, they hadn't talked about anything of what was going on. Ryan was still fine with it, though he was beginning to wonder what this all meant and should they talk about the current situation.

Ryan was ripped out of his thoughts when Beckett stormed in with some news.  
>"We have a case, there is a short briefing in the meeting room, come on guys." Then Beckett turned around and left.<p>

_Meeting room..._ Ryan glanced towards Esposito who was looking away from Ryan but Ryan could still see that Esposito was grinning like crazy. Ryan was sure that he had the same stupid look on his face but he tried quickly to fix it to more serious look.

Ryan and Esposito reached to meeting's room door at the same time. Beckett, Castle and the Captain were already there.  
>"After you" Ryan said to Esposito and gestured with his hand for Esposito to go first.<br>Esposito smiled and nodded and then stepped in to the meeting room. Ryan noticed that no one was looking at their way so he quickly reached and squeezed Esposito's ass as he walked by. Esposito jumped a bit but luckily no one seemed to notice. Ryan couldn't help but to grin as they took their seats. They were all seated around oval shaped table. Castle and Beckett were sitting on the other side and Esposito and Ryan on the other. Captain Gates was standing in front of the table and waiting for them to settle down.

"Okay, so, here is the situation" Captain started to talk. "There has been a small explosion downtown. Luckily no one was killed but some people were injured. What I have heard there is no serious life threatening injuries so everyone got lucky. We all have to go there and question witnesses." Captain walked across the room and switched off the lights. "I'm going to show you some pictures we already have from the scene."

She then walked back to the table to her computer and started the slide-show. Ryan was feeling opportunistic and he moved his hand very slowly to Esposito's lap trying to not make it obvious to others that his hand was moving under the table. Ryan reached Esposito's thigh and Ryan felt Esposito stiffening. Ryan kept his hand still just in case that Esposito wanted him to stop. But Esposito didn't and actually he turned bit towards Ryan (and the slide-show) so Ryan had even better access.

Ryan took that as an invite and worked his hand towards Esposito's crotch. He reached his destination and started to rub gently. Ryan made sure to pay close attention to the slide-show so that he wouldn't miss anything. Luckily he could multitask (at least when he was the one doing the rubbing and not receiving it) so rubbing Esposito and watching slide-show of pictures was piece of cake.

Ryan looked at Esposito out of the corner of his eye and noticed that Esposito managed to look like he was paying attention and like nothing out of ordinary was happening. Ryan used more pressure and rubbed harder and finally Esposito's poker face cracked a little and he made a small sound of pleasure which he masked with coughing. Ryan couldn't help but to feel bit victorious but his feelings were cut short when the slide-show stopped and Captain stood up to turn on the lights. Ryan pulled his hand away quickly.

"Now you know what I know and you can go to the location to find out more." Captain said and the briefing was over. They all blinked when the lights came back and stood up.  
>"We can all go in my car" Beckett suggested and looked towards Esposito and Ryan.<br>"I call shotgun!" Castle yelled raising his hand.  
>"You have permanent shotgun, my dear" Beckett chuckled to Castle. Ryan and Esposito looked at each other and rolled their eyes as Castle pumped his fist in the air and was like "ooh yeah".<br>"Okay, that is settled so let's go" Beckett then prompted and they moved to the elevator.

Ryan and Esposito were first in the elevator so they stood in the back as Beckett and Castle settled in front of them. Beckett pushed the button to the first floor and the doors slid shut. Castle reached for Beckett's hand and they were so focused on themselves so Ryan saw another opportunity. He bluntly went with his hand for Esposito's crotch again and this time he didn't waited around for permission to continue. Ryan rubbed up and down through Esposito's jeans and they began to bulge nicely. Ryan noticed that it took effort from Esposito to try to breathe normally. But Castle and Beckett were so focused on each other that they didn't notice what was happening behind them.

The elevator was slow so Ryan managed to give Esposito some good rubbing but unfortunately not enough to make him come. They reached the lowest floor and stepped out of the elevator and then outside into cool air.  
>"Hey, Espo, why are you so quiet today?" Castle asked as they walked towards Beckett's car.<br>"Umm... what?" Esposito had to tear his eyes away from Ryan.  
>"Yeah, Javi, you look kinda.. strained" Ryan grinned.<br>"It's nothing.. Just some tension" Esposito waived his hand like it was nothing. Tension alright, Ryan thought as they all climbed into Beckett's car.

Beckett focused on driving and Castle was fiddling his cellphone. Ryan was sure that he could now finish what he had started and he once again went after Esposito's crotch who moved a bit so Ryan could have better access. Luckily it was kinda late and dark so it gave them some cover. But Beckett and Castle showed no interest to the backseat and even Castle was quiet and didn't ramble his crazy theories about the explosion.

Esposito was keeping his eyes closed and rested his head back. Music coming from the radio covered his breathing which was getting more rapid. They had been driving around 10 minutes when they suddenly stopped. Ryan pulled his hand away and looked around. It didn't look like they were there yet. Esposito opened his eyes and he looked irritated because he too wasn't there yet and frustration was building up.

"I'm gonna get us some coffee, I'm definitely going to need it because we have long evening ahead" Beckett turned around to face Ryan and Esposito. "Do you guys want something? Espo here looks like he could use something to ease him a bit."

It took all of Ryan's self-control not to start laughing. Esposito managed to look pissed (which he sure was) and didn't care to comment on Beckett's statement. He just said what he wanted and so did Ryan. Then Castle and Beckett left the car to get the coffees.

And then they were alone.

Ryan was suddenly really nervous. Somehow it had been easier when there had been people around. But now they were alone in confined space. Ryan didn't know if he should continue. He was feeling so insecure. Apparently Esposito wasn't because he turned a bit towards Ryan and looked him straight to his eyes.  
>"Coffee can't solve my tension-situation here" Esposito's voice was hoarse. "Only you can."<p>

Ryan nodded and gathered his courage and he moved his hand back to Esposito's bulging jeans. Esposito kept looking at Ryan while Ryan was rubbing him. Soon Esposito closed his eyes and was letting out silent moans. Ryan was hypnotized by the view and Esposito's moaning was starting to cause tension also in Ryan's pants.

Ryan tried his best to be efficient and quick because Castle and Beckett could come back at any moment. Esposito's breathing got more rapid and loud and he was murmuring "oh my god" over and over. His eyes were still closed so Ryan had the opportunity to look at his face closely. Ryan's focus was mainly on Esposito's lips and he began to wonder what it would be like to kiss Esposito. The thought of that was intoxicating but Ryan was sure that he would never have the courage to do that. And it would be almost too intimate.

Then suddenly Esposito opened his eyes and their eyes met. For a moment everything seemed to stop and then Esposito lunged towards Ryan... Only to be snapped back because of his seat belt. Ryan felt like he was saved by the bell. His feelings of relief were premature because Esposito was cursing and reaching for his seat belt to open it. It made Ryan feel panicky and he put his best effort to rub Esposito's bulge and that worked cause Esposito stopped what he was doing and focused on the sensation Ryan was giving him.

Then finally Esposito started to shiver and his breath hitched and he moaned and cursed. Then he was still and silent trying to catch his breath. Esposito collapsed against the seat and closed his eyes. Ryan felt victorious but he wasn't sure if he should say something or do something.

Luckily he didn't have to think about that much longer because Beckett and Castle came back in to the car with the coffees.  
>"Sorry guys it took so long, the line was really long" Beckett said and handed coffees to the backseat.<br>"But the good news is that I got a call from the Captain who said that it has turned out that the explosion was caused by a faulty gas pipe and we aren't needed at the scene anymore."  
>"Oh, okay" Ryan said and took a sip from his coffee.<br>"That sure is good news" Esposito managed to say.

Ryan was sure that Esposito was more than happy about that. It sure wasn't that nice to run around after coming into one's boxers. Beckett started the car and started driving.

They drove in silence and in the darkness of the back seat Esposito shifted his hand slowly so that his fingers lightly touched Ryan's fingers...


End file.
